Segi Lima
by musukocchi
Summary: Takdir telah terukir. Menghubungkan kami menjadi sebuah pola yang rumit. Membentuk sebuah kehidupan yang tak biasa. Hidup dengan seorang istri, dan beberapa suami. Berbeda, tapi terhubung dalam satu ikatan. Layaknya segi lima. AU, OOC, RnR please?


**Disclaimer** : Cerita, seluruh karakter dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka tanpa maksud komersial apapun.

| Sasuke | Gaara | Sakura | Naruto | ** |

| Family | Romance |

| AU | OOC | Typo |

| T |

| **musuko-kun** |

**.**

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya. Have a nice read! XD

.

* * *

_Mungkin takdir telah terukir. Menghubungkan satu dengan yang lain. Inilah kami. Membentuk suatu pola yang rumit. Membentuk sebuah kehidupan yang tak biasa. Hidup dengan seorang istri, dan beberapa suami. Berbeda, tapi terhubung dalam ikatan. Itulah kami. Layaknya segi lima._

* * *

**Segi Lima**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Hai! Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah seorang siswi dari Konoha High School. Aku berumur 17 tahun dan aku sudah duduk di kelas XII. Wew, bentar lagi mau UN, aku harus lebih giat lagi belajar. Aku adalah anak yang tomboy, dan juga tidak bisa lembut-lembut kepada orang. Maaf ya, tapi itulah aku, itu sudah alami sejak aku dilahirkan.

Tapi, kata lembut itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk keempat suamiku. Waw! Kalian pasti terkejutkan? Ya, aku adalah seorang anak cewek yang paling malang. Kenapa begitu? Padahal aku baru SMA, tetapi sudah disuruh untuk menikah, apalagi dengan empat orang pria! Baiklah, akan kujelaskan.

Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat baik, tak ada yang istimewa dari keluargaku. Semua ini bermula dari ayah dan ibuku. Saat mereka menikah dan berkeluarga selama 10 tahun. Tetapi, selama itu pula mereka tak mendapatkan momongan. Mereka sudah melakukan berbagai cara, mulai dari mencoba obat-obatan yang dapat menyuburkan, sampai dengan pengobatan terbaik dari dokter. Namun, tak ada hasil sedikitpun.

Mereka mulai pasrah, hingga suatu hari ibuku mengucapkan sebuah perjanjian kepada Tuhan, yaitu apabila mereka mempunyai anak, maka saat anak mereka berumur 17 tahun, mereka akan menikahi anak mereka dengan empat orang sekaligus. Tadinya mereka fikir itu tak akan manjur. Tapi orangtuaku salah, ucapan mereka didengar oleh Tuhan. Besoknya, setelah ibuku mengucapkan janji tersebut, ibuku pun muntah-muntah yang menandakan ia hamil.

Alhasil, Sembilan bulan kemudian aku pun lahir. Mereka sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai lupa dengan janji yang pernah mereka ucap. Tetapi saat umurku mulai beranjak dewasa, mereka mulai memimpikan hal-hal yang aneh. Mereka bermimpi harus menikahi aku dengan empat orang pria. Mereka mencoba menyanggah bahwa mereka tak pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi hukum Tuhan tetap berlaku.

Pada saat aku berumur 16 tahun, aku mulai sakit-sakitan. Bahkan lebih parahnya, tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan dan aku tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu berminggu-minggu. Bahkan dokter sudah meramalkan kalau hidupku tak akan lama lagi.

Orangtuaku sangat khawatir, mereka mulai takut kalau anak mereka satu-satunya ini akan diambil oleh Tuhan. Maka dengan terpaksa, orangtuaku mencari empat pria yang mau menikahi putrinya. Setelah mereka menemukannya, mereka menjodohkan aku dengan empat pria tersebut.

Seperti putri tidur yang bangun saat pangeran datang. Aku pun bangun dari komaku saat keempat pria itu setuju untuk menikah denganku. Saat aku sadar, aku menolak hal tersebut, dan sangat kecewa dengan orangtuaku karna mereka rela mengucapkan janji yang begitu keramat.

Tapi apa dayaku, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan itu. Aku harus menjalani hidup bersama empat pria sekaligus. Tetapi syukurlah, mereka bisa mengerti posisiku. Mereka harus menunggu berhubungan suami-istri denganku setelah aku lulus SMA. Dan pernikahanku sangatlah rahasia. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kecuali keluargaku, keluarga suami-suamiku dan pastinya Tuhan.

Setelah itu, orangtuaku mencoba menanyakan kepada paranormal atas peristiwa aneh yang menimpaku. Paranormal mengatakan, bahwa aku sudah terkena kutukan abadi. Kutukan yang mengharuskan aku menikah dengan empat pria. Dan jika aku tak melakukannya, maka nyawakulah sebagai penggantinya. Dan tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya.

Saat itulah kami mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku harus menanggung cobaan yang pahit ini. Aku harus menjalaninya entah sampai kapan. Tapi aku tak boleh bersedih terus, aku harus menghadapinya dengan senyuman. Karna aku percaya, semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Tapi, dalam benakku yang paling dalam. Aku tak ingin memiliki empat suami, aku tak mau dicap sebagai wanita rakus ataupun wanita poliandri. Aku percaya, nantinya hanya ada seorang suami yang akan menemani perjalanan hidup bersamaku. Aku percaya, aku sangat percaya.

.

.

Di pagi hari di Konoha, terlihat sebuah mobil keren berwarna hitam di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Konoha High School. Mobil itu sangat pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, bahkan matahari saja masih malu-malu untuk keluar dan rerumputan masih dibasahi oleh embun. Mobil tersebut menurunkan seorang putri cantik yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Sayang, salam aku dulu dong sebelum masuk sekolah," pinta seorang berambut merah.

"Hah? Di-di sini?" kejut Sakura sembari terlihat malu-malu.

Tapi apa daya, dia harus menuruti suaminya itu. Sakura pun menyalami tangan suaminya tersebut, dan dengan sangat terkejut, suaminya itu mencium kening Sakura. Tapi beruntung, sekolah belum terlalu ramai, mungkin dikarenakan masih terlalu pagi.

Dengan tak mengulur-ulur waktu, Sakura beranjak pergi dengan merundukkan kepala. Tak lupa pria yang disebut suami itu mengucapkan kalimat 'I love you' kepada Sakura. Tetapi Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

.

**Sakura POV**

Ya, pria berambut merah itu adalah suami keduaku. Namanya adalah Gaara. Umurnya lebih tua dari aku. Pria tampan itu dalam umur yang masih muda yaitu 23 tahun sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan. Dia sangat kaya, tapi aku sangat jarang meminta uang kepadanya. Karna keluargaku adalah keluarga yang masih bercukupan, jadi tak mau meminta kepada orang lain. Walaupun dia sudah berstatus menjadi suamiku, tapi tetap saja aku masih menganggapnya orang lain. Mungkin dikarenakan aku sangat jarang tinggal di rumah mewahnya. Aku lebih suka tinggal di rumah orangtuaku.

Dari dulu aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk tidak berhenti di depan gerbang, karna aku takut ketahuan dengan teman-temanku. Apalagi tadi ia mengucapkan I love you kepadaku.

.

"Hai Sakura!" kata seorang gadis berambut krim sambil merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Heh? Ino? Buat kaget saja!" ujar Sakura sembari memegang dadanya karna terkejut.

"Hhmm… pria berambut merah tadi siapa ya? Kok bisa pergi sekolah bersamamu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mulai panik.

"E-e… di-dia adalah kakakku! Kau lihat, warna rambut kami sama. Sama-sama merah!" jelas Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"T-tapi, kau tak pernah bilang memiliki seorang kakak?" Tanya Ino yang semakin bingung.

"E-e… an-anu… dia adalah kakak sepupuku yang baru pulang dari Tokyo!" ucap Sakura.

"T-tapi, ke-kenapa dia sampai semesra itu? Dan kenapa ia mengatakan I love…" belum lagi Ino siap bicara, Sakura sudah menarik tangan Ino menuju kelas.

"Sakura! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Ino sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang ditarik Sakura saat mereka sampai di kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" teriak seorang cowok saat baru memasuki kelas. Yang melihatnya hanya menatap bosan, karna prilakunya seperti anak-anak sekali.

"Pagi Sakuraku!" sapa cowok kuning tersebut sembari mencium tangan Sakura.

"P-pagi Naruto!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah terpaksa.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hhmm, pasti semuanya telah menebaknya. Ya, pria berambut kuning dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan itu adalah suamiku yang keempat. Pria itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menikah denganku, padahal umurnya sama denganku yaitu 17 tahun. Itu bermula, saat orangtua Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan keluarga kami.

Tapi yang berbeda, perjanjian yang dibuat oleh orangtuanya adalah menikahi Naruto dengan seorang wanita saat ia berumur 17 tahun. Saat itulah orangtuaku bertemu dengan orangtua Naruto, dan memutuskan untuk menikahi kami berdua. Tetapi untunglah orangtua Naruto tak keberatan kalau aku sudah menikah dengan pria lain.

Tapi tak ada satupun temanku yang tahu kalau kami sudah menikah. Mereka hanya tahu kalau aku dan Naruto hanya berpacaran. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya status agar tak ada orang yang curiga, apalagi saat kami pulang bersama.

.

.

Sakura lalu duduk di bangkunya yang berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Lalu masuklah seorang guru yang bernama Kurenai untuk membawa pelajaran Sosiologi. Mulailah guru tersebut menjelaskan tentang pergaulan bebas di papan tulis.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian harus tahu kalau pergaulan bebas itu tak boleh! Anak perempuan saja bisa hamil diluar nikah! Apa jadinya kalau seorang anak SMA sudah harus menikah hanya karna hal itu? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya, hah!" ungkap Guru Kurenai kepada murid-muridnya.

Sakura merasa disinggung dengan masalah itu. Kata-kata Guru Kurenai seperti mencerminkan dirinya. Seorang anak perempuan yang menikah saat masih berumur belia.

Bu Guru Kurenai terus menjelaskan hal itu. Semakin lama Sakura tak tahan, bahkan Naruto saja khawatir dengannya. Karna sudah tak tahan lagi, Sakura keluar dari kelasnya tanpa permisi dengan disusul oleh Naruto. Bu Kurenai dan teman-temannya hanya menatap bingung.

Sakura terus berlari dan dikejar oleh Naruto. Hingga sampailah Sakura di sebuah taman sekolah lalu terduduk di bangku dengan lemas. Di tutupnya mukanya dengan tangan dan mulai menangis.

"K-kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sembari terduduk di samping Sakura.

"Ce-cerita tadi seperti meng-gambarkan a-aku!" ungkap Sakura dengan tangis.

"Sudahlah, cerita itu tak seperti kau. Kau kan tak melakukan pergaulan bebas, ya kan?" kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"T-tapi tetap saja! Aku adalah seorang anak perempuan yang menikah diusia dini!" ungkap Sakura. Naruto hanya terdiam, ia mencob menenangkan Sakura dengan menyenderkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya. Mereka terduduk berdua dalam keheningan.

Dan akhirnya Naruto dapat membawa Sakura menuju kelas kembali.

.

TENG… TENG… TENG

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sakura yang sudah baikkan langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan beranjak pergi dari kelas. Naruto memanggilnya dan meminta untuk pulang bersama. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda iya.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah. Selama di perjalanan, Sakura terhibur dengan lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

Namun tampak seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka berdua dan berhasil menghentikan canda tawa Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hah?" kejut Sakura. Naruto hanya menatap sinis ke cowok yang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu pulang," jawab pria keren dengan mata onyx tersebut.

"Kau tahu! Dia sudah pulang bersamaku, jadi pergilah!" lantang Naruto sembari mencegah pria itu mendekati Sakura.

"Aku disuruh ibunya! Kalau tidak, aku pun tak mau!" bentak pria rambut buntut ayam tersebut. Mereka saling menatap benci.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Dia, dia. Pria yang menghampiri aku dan Naruto juga adalah suamiku. Suami ketigaku. Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia sangat keren. Pria dingin ini, umurnya baru 19 tahun. Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha Internasional. Universitas yang hanya menampung orang-orang cerdas seperti dia.

Suamiku yang ketiga ini sangat dingin terhadap perempuan. Tapi kenapa dia bisa menikah denganku? itu disebabkan oleh ibundanya yaitu Bunda Mikoto, ibunya memaksa Sasuke untuk menikah. Dan karna Sasuke tak ingin membuat ibundanya kecewa, ia pun menuruti kemauan ibunya dengan perasaan terpaksa.

Dari awal aku berfikir, pria keren ini tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan cinta kepadaku. Karna ia menikahiku dengan perasaan terpaksa. Walaupun begitu aku tetap menerimanya. Dan dari keempat suamiku, hanya dia yang sangat kucinta. Tapi sayang, ia sangat dingin kepadaku. Sasuke sangat jarang mengobrol denganku. Bahkan kehadirannya ini saja, sangat mengejutkan untukku.

Dan satu lagi, di keluarga besar kami. Naruto dan Sasuke memang memiliki dendam pribadi. Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Tapi semenjak mereka berkenalan, mereka saling bermusuhan.

.

.

"Sini, kau pulang denganku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Tetapi Naruto tak ingin ketinggalan, Naruto juga menarik tangan Sakura agar tak ingin diambil oleh Sasuke.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku!" ujar Naruto kesal. Sasuke juga mulai kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura seperti boneka yang diperebutkan oleh dua orang pangeran.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau yang lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau yang lepas!"

"Kau yang melepasnya!"

Pertengkaran mereka mulai mengundang orang-orang untuk menyaksikannya.

.

.

**Bersambung^^**

* * *

Gimana? Hanya Minna yang bisa menilai fic ini. ==

Typo? Aneh? Su tau itu ada. Maaf atas segala kesalahan yg ada #halah

Review? Boleh? Hihi. #plak

**Terima Kasih** :)


End file.
